She is his
by softblossom
Summary: She was new, alone and beautiful. When she met this group of four boys, she fell in love with their friendship. But someone wasn't okay with that. She was his. / My OC and the boys are 17. Ace is 20. The cobras: 20-21. ACE/OC, CHRIS/OC, EYEBALL/OC.
1. I - Castle Rock

It starts during summer 1959, before the boys' journey.

It will feature Ace/OC mainly, but also Chris/OC(or Gordie idk yet), Eyeball/OC.

I posted it on marnywalshy before but I'm no more active on there so here it is.

Enjoy :-)

* * *

Sunday 23rd August 1959, 9:35am. What a sunny day, Milana couldn't be happier. It was game day today. She arrived in Castle Rock two weeks ago, it was time for her to make friends before she gets to her new school.

She was wearing a white laced dress, she had dark brown curly hair and her eyes were more blue than the ocean itself. She had the means and she was one of those girls who could get everything they wanted. Yet, she wasn't like that. In her previous school, she was friend with two boys. She loved to do boy things despite her princess look.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the baseball game." She shouted before leaving her house.

"See you honey." Her mom answered.

Milana loved her new town so much already. The atmosphere was peaceful, a beautiful forest surrounded the village. Her house was not so far from the playing field, she got anxious when she started to see it. It was hard for her to make the first move but she had to do it, she did it with Nate and Eden. And she has never regretted it. She could it again.

"Hey baby." A black-haired boy, probably in his twenties like the other ones in the Ford Custom, shouted at Milana.

She stopped and looked at them.

"You're new there, what's your name?" A guy in the back asked.

She knew those kinds of men, she had to answer them if she didn't want to be harassed.

"Milana." She sighed, looking ahead.

The car was slowly following her.

"Russian girl?" The driver smiled, a blond guy.

Milana glanced at him, he was staring at her with arrogance. She blushed, ill at ease.

"Sort of."

"'Thought they were blond like you Ace"

They laughed but Ace ignored them. Milana finally knew at least one of them, Ace was the driver. But she already knew that she wouldn't be friend with these assholes.

"Wanna take a ride kid?" Ace asked.

"Come on baby!"

"Eyeball.. Shut the fuck up at least once in your life."

"No, thanks. Bye." Milana curtailed their conversation, annoyed. She started to walk faster.

They started to burst out laughing. Ace, who seemed to be the leader, made them be quiet.

They overtaken her, Ace gave her one last look. She was so angry, how immature they were.

When she arrived, the game had already started. There were not that much of people. Most of them were teenagers. Everyone was smiling and laughing, having a great time. Milana found her cheerfulness again.

A few minutes later, she noticed a group of four boys. She walked toward them, smiling.

"Hi." She said.

They all turned over her in surprise, but after noticing the kind of girl she was, they frowned.

* * *

So. Quite short I know, did you like it? :-)

Don't forget, **the boys are 17 here. So is my OC.** They're going on 18. She wouldn't want to be their friends if they were 12 **so I changed it.**

I'm on wattpad too if you prefer: username: softblossom.


	2. II - Russian girl

My story will sometimes alternate between Milana, Chris or Ace's POV. Enjoy :-)

* * *

 _Milana's POV._

"Who the fuck are you?" A guy with glasses replied, despising her.

'Okay..' Milana thought.. Well, it wasn't going to be easy.. She blushed, unsettled. Perhaps they didn't like wealthy girls like her..

"I'm new in town, just trying to get to know people 'round there. I'm Milana."

"Great to know. We don't care."

The guy with glasses watched the game again, ignoring her. The three others didn't know what to do, they were quite shocked by their friend's reaction.

"I'm Vern Tessio, how.."

"I think you should go." A tan boy with blue eyes interrupted his friend's cheerfulness.

The last one, a tall and skinny guy, kept his distance.

"I don't get it.. We don't even know each other and you're rejecting me like that?" Milana was offended, she wondered if it was even real.

"We don't like girls like you, we already have to bear them at school. And now we have to hang out with them?" The boy with glasses laughed sarcastically while watching the game.

"Please Teddy, stop being that pretentious" The skinny boy suddenly mumbled.

"What did you say asshole?" Teddy turned over him.

"Okay, never mind. Bye" Milana dropped it.

"Hey Milana wait!" Vern tried, but she didn't even look back.

Once Milana left the playing field, she decided to go to the newsdealer in order to buy some magazines. She had to take her mind off what had just happened. She felt so humiliated, the boy with glasses.. She thought he was worse than this sort of gang she met earlier in the morning.  
She started to laugh inside, school would start in less than two weeks and she still had no friends. Since she didn't like to have that much of girl friends, she would probably never have any friend. She had never missed Eden and Nate that much than she actually did right now.

Her new town was so small, she easily found the store. She chose three magazines dealing with cartoons, comics and fashion.

"Four dollars please."

The guy was so cold, she gave him the money without a word, not saying goodbye while she left. What was wrong in Castle Rock today?

She headed back home, feeling sad and still humiliated. But she decided not to give up. She would talk to them again, she knew by seeing them at that playing field that they could become friends. She wanted to. She felt the same way when she met Eden and Nate. But still, they didn't react the way those four boys did.. She had to understand why.

"Hi again my russian girl"

'Oh hell no..' Milana rolled her eyes.

She turned over to see the "gang", again. The one who shouted at her was Eyeball, she remembered his stupid nickname.

"Calm down dude, 'thought you were only on the jews one!"

"You're right Charlie, looks like our Eyeball is being excited like a little girl." Ace, still driving, replied with a sarcastic tone. Eyeball grumbled.

He looked Milana right in the eyes. She blushed, again so she started to ignore them, walking faster. She felt so ill-at-ease when they were around her, she couldn't bear them already.

"Sorry beautiful if we are scaring you, I'm sure you know it's not our intentions." Ace laughed.

"Yeah sure." Milana tried to look at him but his blue eyes were so.. Cold and intense, she had to turn away.

Eyeball and that Charlie guy were whispering while looking at her. Jesus Christ, all she wanted right now was to jump in the car and slap them. Luckily, she arrived home. But, when she reached the door, she realized that they had followed her. Now, they knew where she was living.

"Well thanks to you sweetie, for making things easier. See you later." Ace shouted, proud. She noticed his wink, which probably meant 'I'm not done with you yet, be prepared."

Once in her bedroom, she let herself fall on her bed, desperate. She was now in deep shit.  
For god's sake, why didn't she stay home today?


	3. III - A friendly walk

Hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chris's POV._

They couldn't stop talking about that girl. They were starting to annoy Chris so much. Wednesday was their ''adventure day'' as Vern loved to call it. The four boys were actually walking in the forest, not so far from Castle Rock because Vern had to come home sooner today.

''I think she's got beautiful eyes.''

''Fuck off Vern, she just looks like an annoying and rich bitch. We don't need that with us.'' Teddy shouted, angrily.

''Are you guys done with her? You're the annoying bitch here Teddy'' Chris rolled his eyes, ''are you jealous?''

''Nah, he just realized that he could never have such a pretty girl in his life'' sneered Gordie.

Chris and Vern laughed while Teddy hit his friend in the shoulder. Vern suddenly took a branch to lean on.

''Ugh dudes I'm so done. I can't anymore'' he could barely breathe

"Come on Verno!" Chris encouraged him

And they started running, laughing.

''Not cool man!'' Vern yelled by far

''You lil' pussy!'' Shouted Teddy

Just as they were about to go another way, Chris suddenly ran into a girl, making her fall down. His friends stopped and Vern finally caught them up.

''Oh hey Milana!'' He exclaimed with surprise as the girl stood up with difficulty.

Milana, how unexpected. When Chris bumped into her, she fell down on some branches which ripped her jeans and wounded her right leg. It was quite severe, she was bleeding a lot but she did not even pay attention to it.

"Eww" Vern hid his eyes with his hands

"Damn we ripped her costly jeans, we are so sorry Lady'' Teddy made fun of her.

''As if I cared.'' Milana rolled her eyes

''You're hurt." Chris pointed the wound to Milana

''Really!" She said with irony

The Chambers kid sighed. He did not like to hang out with girls, they were always so stupid and whiny. But she did not seem to be so and his friends and himself had been the ones annoying her first. She hadn't done anything but Teddy had been a pure jerk with her. That is why Chris understood why she was being so rude with them now. Teddy didn't.

''Just leave now, you're standing in our way" He retorted

"That's what I was gonna do" She pushed Teddy, giving him a fixed grin.

"You little.."

"Shut the fuck up Teddy" replied Gordie, irritated by his friend's behavior.

Milana was starting to leave, Chris saw in her eyes how disappointed she was, but Vern hold on to her arm. She turned around, frowning.

"What were you doing here anyway?" The chubby boy asked

"How come you're not wearing some classy dresses, city slicker" Teddy added, challenging Milana

"Searching for blueberries." She replied, tapping her foot

Teddy started to sneer.

"Pussy things for bitchy girls" He said

Chris did not know what to do anymore. He wondered if his friend was actually seventeen or five. Milana suddenly showed her hands to Teddy. They were skinned everywhere.

"I've been gathering berries the last few days for my mom, my hands are so scraped we can barely see my skin. This and the wound on my leg, I bet you would be crying like a baby. And _I am_ the pussy?" She smirked.

Teddy didn't even know what to answer, Chris and Gordie burst out. Maybe she was not like the other girls, after all.

"Well, thanks for the entertainment guys. I should go home now before my leg gets infected." She looked Chris in the eye.

The tanned boy didn't know why, but he was sure that she would not give up on them despite her irritation.  
Her second name could have been Mystery, Chris thought that she was probably hiding lots of secrets. And he was now way too intrigued. He was ready to take the risk and break one of their rules.  
Milana started to leave, so Chris gazed at his best friend. Gordie immediately understood because he followed her. Chris smiled slightly and did the same. Teddy got it and grumbled, but he couldn't do anything. For the moment.  
Vern on the contrary, once he understood what was happening, was so happy.  
Chris caught Milana up. She stared at him, surprised.

"What are you doing?" She was being suspicious

"I'm sorry I wounded you. This shit looks serious."

Milana smiled. A true smile on her face.

"Yeah but I'm used to it. I got lots with Nate and Eden." She explained with nostalgia in her tone

"Old friends in your old town?" Vern looked interested

"Yeah. They were my only friends." Finally Milana could confess to someone. She needed that. Her parents were never there for her.

"How surprising." Teddy whispered

Chris gazed at him, frowning, and the four-eyes immediately turned away.

"So, I guess you like adventure kiddo?" Chambers questioned

"Of course, I was never at home where I lived before." The brunette replied with excitement.

Chris didn't know how such a classy and rich girl could act like a boy. He had never seen that. She could wear the richest dress, Chris would bet that she could jump in the mud with it. He hoped he wasn't wrong about her or he would regret it.  
They talked a bit more, but they were mostly silent. The boys didn't really know how to react with a girl right now. Yet, Chris could see in Milana's eyes that she was happy. " _Don't celebrate too soon girl_ " he thought.  
When they arrived in town, they had to go separate ways. They all gazed at Milana. Teddy decided to hang back.

"We'll see if ya really an adventurer or not tomorrow then." Chris gave her a chance to prove her worth.

Obviously, Teddy wasn't okay with it, he immediately left without saying goodbye.  
Milana seemed excited but also worried.

"Don't worry about that morphodite, he'll get used to it" Gordie tried to reassure her

This attention surprised Chris, normally Gordie was always shy. Vern couldn't stop smiling. It seemed that the two boys were ready to give her a chance too. Yet, Chris had the feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. But he couldn't stand his group talking about her every day anymore, so he had to do something anyway.

"Great to see that you guys can change your minds" Milana laughed.

She started walking away, looking satisfied.

"See ya!" They all shouted

As Milana disappeared from their sight, Chris realized that Ace and Billy were outside the local bar and they were looking at them. Ace seemed to be irritated.

"We should go now." Chris did not want any problem. He was too tired for that.

 **oOOo**

When he arrived home, Eyeball started to harass him. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You aware you got on Ace's nerves uh?''

''What do you mean?'' Chris sighed while he was searching for food in the fridge

Eyeball abruptly closed the fridge door and looked Chris in the eye.

''Don't be a dumbass. You know what Ace is capable of. Let the Russian girl alone.''

''What?'' Chris frowned. ''Oh. Milana. She's Russian?'' He asked with nonchalance

''Shut up you idiot. Don't cling to her. He won't like it.''

''She's not his. He should find a girl his age.'' Chris responded, annoyed.

''Friendly advice, brother.'' Eyeball smirked

And he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Here it is. What did you think?  
Can't wait to have your thoughts on it. Please review, it encourages me a lot to continue the story!  
Thanks for reading :-)


	4. IV - John

Thanks to **luchi77181** for reviewing! :-)

Enjoy x

* * *

 _Ace's POV_.

Ace had been fixing cars the whole morning and no one came to help him as he ordered so. They all had excuses, "pussy excuses" he thought. He was now more irritated than ever.

As if he had not enough problems already, he saw _her_ with _them_ two days ago. The Russian girl with those stupid kids. A hot chick with childish boys, Ace couldn't let that happen. With that, he also had one more excuse to brutalize the Chambers kid and his little friends.

But Milana was rich, and Ace was pretty sure that she was also arrogant and snobbish. He couldn't stand that. He despised those girls. But he couldn't deny that she was so mysterious, the Cobras' leader wanted to know all of her secrets. Her mystery attracted him like a magnet.

Eyeball would come in less than a hour now, Ace had some times to rest on his couch. He was actually living in an old house, which could be actually nice if he cared. He had better things to do than decorating.

He left his parents' home two years ago. There were so much conflicts between his father and him, he had stopped counting them ever since he was ten. Ace had to leave as soon as possible or he would have killed him. And he didn't want to hurt his mother. His life was much better now that he could do everything he wanted to without being beaten. No one could prevent him from being the biggest and meanest asshole in Castle Rock now.

Eyeball suddenly entered the room without knocking. Ace got up immediately and elbowed him.

"Have some manners you moron." Ace weighed him up.

His friend sneered.

"Ready for the game? Ya ready to lose?" Said Eyeball, following Ace who was taking his stuff.

"You wish." Ace retorted.

The Cobras' leader remained silent during the drive, chewing his toothpick as usual. Milana disturbed him, he wanted things to be done with her so that he wouldn't be distracted any longer. He hated this feeling.

Eyeball could see that he was annoyed, so he didn't say anything, he only listened to the radio.

They stopped at Billy's to pick him up. Charlie wasn't with him, surprisingly.

"No homo things today?" Ace smirked.

"Come on Ace.." Billy replied, irritated. Ace knew how to tease him and he couldn't help it.

Ace dropped them off at Irby's and he went looking for a space to park his car. He obviously parked it where he wasn't allowed to.

On his way to the pool hall, he lit up a cigarette. He also needed a drink so badly.

When he was about to enter, a girl suddenly showed up and stood in his way. Jayne Johnson. Ace sighed. He fucked her a few months ago and she was literally harassing him now. She was still wearing this pink lipstick that disgusted him. The girls he slept around with always disgusted him once he was done with them. While the chicks were even more addicted to Ace. He got tired of them easily, especially when they were the kind of "sleep around".

"What is it you want?" Ace looked exasperated.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Jayne asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm done telling you that I don't wanna see ya fucking face again so get the fuck out of my way." He stung her, blowing smoke on her face.

Jayne was offended, "Why are you being such an asshole?"

"That's what I am" He smirked

"Come on, you can't tell the night we had wasn't good." She was trying to seduce him, all smile.

"It was shitty and I ain't fucking sluts twice."

Jayne was now speechless, anger ran through her body so fast she was about to slap Ace in the face, but the Cobra avoided it. He started to lose his cool.

"Try to do this one more time and I'll be your worst nightmare. Now piss off!"

Jayne didn't need to be told twice. Furious, she started to leave, mumbling. Ace turned around to make sure she wouldn't come back. Instead, he saw her. She was inside the cafe that opened one month ago, opposite Irby's.

He smirked, ' _interesting_ ' he thought. He crossed the road and entered the cafe without any hesitation. As usual, he got himself noticed by slamming the door. Milana turned around with a start. When she realized who had made his entrance, she frowned.

Ace sneered seeing that he was already annoying her. Normally, girls would always throw themselves at his feet. He had forgotten that the Russian girl was not like the others.

"What are you doing here Ace?" She spat at him.

"Just making sure my Russian girl is okay." Ace smiled.

Milana rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, I think you can leave now." She seemed uncomfortable.

"I like to be there." Ace replied, moving closer to her.

Milana moved backwards dumbly. He was intimidating her and he loved it so much. She was blushing.

"And what are you doing here?" Ace asked with a shrewd look.

He couldn't help but stare at her intensely, amazed. He had met tons of hot girls, but none of them were as pretty as Milana was. Her lips were full, her nose was thin and a bit turned-up. She had doe eyes, those who could seduce anyone.

' _That's what wealthy girls look like_ ' he thought. Yet, her beauty disturbed Ace and he didn't like this feeling. He looked away for a minute. But Ace remained Ace, an evil asshole, and he looked her up and down, then gazed at her boobs with a big grin on his face. She had a fine body, he couldn't deny it.

Milana stared him over with contempt.

"I applied for the waitress position."

Ace laughed, "Really? As if you had not enough money."

"I do have a lot of money." She smirked, "but I wanna go to University next year and I have too much pride to tell anyone that my parents would pay everything. So I'll do it on my own."

Milana wondered why she would confess so much to Ace, an idiot like him couldn't understand. But he raised his eyebrows and gazed at her deeply while he lit a new cigarette. He was impressed on how she dared to answer him back. She wasn't afraid of him and Ace wasn't used to that. She just didn't know him enough, that was why.

"You truly are a universe full of secrets Russian girl but trust me, I'll find them out, sooner or later." He promised, as his face almost touched hers.

"You wish." She replied, with a grin on her face. Ace could feel her breath on his lips.

He couldn't move, his face still close to Milana's. Her lips caught his attention. Normally, he would have stole her a kiss, just like he always did with the girls he wanted to seduce. But he couldn't, she was hypnotizing him. They looked each other straight in the eye and Milana didn't give in. Why was she so though? She was definitely not an easy girl. Ace frowned and moved backwards. He was about to speak but an old woman who appeared to be the only waitress here interrupted him.

"Will you please leave Mrs Antipova alone? And you're not allowed to smoke in here!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

Ace ignored her, "Antipova uh? Are you even American?" He asked Milana with a grin on his face.

"Please!" The waitress insisted, frowning.

Ace started to leave, he wasn't in the mood of making any trouble. He was still looking at Milana, waiting for an answer.

"That's a long story, John." She smirked, crossing her arms on her chest.

Milana couldn't be more satisfied to see this surprised look on Ace's face.

"How do you know my name?" He frowned, he obviously didn't like when someone saw right through him.

"Wealthy people know everything." She was challenging him.

Ace couldn't believe what was happening. Milana turned away, she had an appointment with the manager. And that is when he noticed her leg. Her scar still did not heal. Ace had seen it bleeding two days ago, when Milana came back from her little walk with her little friends. He smiled.

"Thanks by the way," he shouted, "the more you'll hang out with them, the more excuses I'll have to beat them up."

Milana turned around, eyes wide opened, "What?".

But Ace had left already.

* * *

Here it is. Did you like it? :-)

Thanks for reading x


End file.
